Docky Boardman
Docky Boardman is the elderly owner of the Rhyboflavin Boardwalk who hired Witch Way to get rid of Mr. Sucker Punch. He first appears in the Mighty Magiswords short Too Many Warriors. He is voiced by series writer and storyboard revisionist, Luke Sienkowski. Appearance Docky Boardman's appearance is very similar to old Fleisher Studios/Popeye cartoons. He is very diminutive wearing a captain's attire with black pants and white shoes, has light blue hair and wears a captain's hat. Personality Docky is very short-tempered, often getting easily frustrated from the antics of the Warriors. He also has a greedy tendency trying to scorn up business in any means possible, and was willing to jip others from their rewards. 5-minute shorts In his first appearance "Too Many Warriors", Docky hires Witch Way to get rid of Mr. Sucker Punch. But the incompetence of Witch Way and Warriors for Hire made the task difficult. The docks were destroyed frustrating Docky but Prohyas' quick thinking convinced the squid to try drumming. Docky was still upset on the fact that he still has no customers but the band drives more people to the pier. Docky rightfully pays the Warriors the pay he was going to give to Witch Way. TV series He debuts in the episode "Gotta Get Grup to Get Down" where he attemped to purchase a shirt from the Cave Weirdo's Grup memorabillia stand in "extra stubby" before Witchy Simone jumps on him. On the episode "Champions of Breakfast", him and Buford duke out in a Fud Fit challenge, in which they both lost to Manfish the Fish Man. His major role was in the episode "Docky & Buford's Decidedly Pathetic Adventure" where business was so slow that he had to hire his nephews, the Broccoli Mimes, to strum up business by mugging and pickpocketing. The slow business makes him desire for a vacation. From Buford's suggestion to get a mascot, they go to the Sheepy Jungle to get a mascot; which they end up with a Ramblyboo. Upon entering the Ramblyboo's stomach, Docky gets continuously annoyed from being stuck inside as well as Buford's antics. After contacting the Warriors, they ended up deep inside the Ramblyboo's body where they end up on a tropical resort-like area run by conceirge Scuttle. Both of them get waived hand and foot by him, and Docky realized that the Ramblyboo is a perfect outfit for him. Docky gets annoyed by the Warriors trying to save him after he told them that their services are no longer needed, influencing him to yell at them. But the Warriors' actions caused them to land on the water, which sends the two of a tied. Docky promises the Warriors triple the pay for rescuing them. Vambre saves them with the Hyperspace Magisword, and Docky pays the Warriors only a lump sum as he lied about his promise. The Ramblyboo is teleported to the Rhyboflavin Boardwalk and Docky returns to the Ramblyboo's stomach to get pampered. On the episode "What's My Name? Starring Vambre and Prohyas Warrior!", he attempted to hire the Warriors. But he unknowingly gets a bit frustrated from the Warriors ignoring him as they were stuck on their name dilemma. The Warriors try to hint Docky to say their names, but Docky takes it as for them to want upfront payment and was about to write a check to them referring to them as "Kablammica Jr. and the Boy One". Offended, they take their leave to Rhyboflavin Boardwalk, and Docky, annoyed, hires Grup instead. Grup's Candied Broccoli business was a success up until the Warriors' antics to get people to remember their names caused a lot of damage in the pier. Annoyed, Docky kicks the Warriors out and threatens to call Kablammica if they show up again. Towards the end of the episode, after listening to their performance, Docky openly acknowledges their names and shows them a fine that they have to pay for the damages, which is also held up in court. The Warriors were later incarcerated as a result. Category:Characters